Blue and Red
by Sydneyaus1
Summary: Aurora is an American half-blooded witch that is homeschooled by her mother. Her father is an important political figure. One night, she is attacked, her life is thrown into danger. She's sent to Hogwarts, hoping to evade her dangerous captor. She must lie about everything about her. But can she lie to her heart when a certain, goofy Gryffindor comes into the picture?
1. Prologue

Hey guys. Sydney here! No flamers, anything that is the same (story, plot, characters, etc) is pure coincidence. JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. All hail the Queen! Rated M for some language occasionally and some mature content towards the end of this chapter. There isn't much of the mature content, but I would rather be safe than sorry. Leave me some love though! If you need a mental picture of Aurora, picture Adelaide Kane.

Prologue

Smile. Pose. Flash. The cycle repeats itself over and over. Smile. Pose. Flash. The white pumps are beginning to ache my feet. I've only been here for 20 minutes. My eyes wander as the light bulbs continue to flash and blink, capturing any and all political figures (and their families) that they could. Everyone was dressed in various forms of red, white, and blue… myself included. The annual 4th of July bash was being held at our large estate this year. Our backyard was overflowing with decorations, flags, food, and games. Perhaps it would be more enjoyable, if the various newspapers, both local and national, hadn't been invited. Reporters and their photographers were everywhere it seemed.

"Your smile is slipping." My father's publicist, Kate, hissed in my ear. I gave the short redhead a side glare before fixing my smile, not wanting to embarrass my dad. As much as I hated his publicist, I knew this party was important to him.

My father, Theo Deveraux, had just been sworn in as a member of the United States Congress, and this was his big post-sworn-in debut. If this party had not been taking place in my own home, I may have been able to skip, pretending to be working like the good homeschooled child I was. Alas, I couldn't. Kate would hunt me down in my bedroom, and I couldn't risk her seeing something she shouldn't. I was falling behind in Transfiguration. I was having a hard time bonding two objects together. It was my worst subject by far. Defense Against the Dark Arts was my best subject, followed closely by Charms. But, once I perfected that, Mom promised to help me work on becoming an Animagus. My patronus was a fox, and I was hoping to be able to transform into one soon.

My mother was a witch, my father- a simple no-maj. The rules regarding interactions between magical beings and no-majs were getting better, but there was still a clear divide. The magical beings preferred to have no interaction at all with no-majs. Perhaps it was better in other places, but we had to be much more careful here. The Magical Congress of the United States of America were constantly watching, especially those that lived in the Washington D.C. area, such as myself and my mother.

"Aurora!" Kate snapped. I must have been daydreaming, letting my smile fall and my eyes become vacant as I dreamed. It was a bad habit of mine. She grabbed my arm and led me away from the photographers. I nearly dropped my 'American blue' clutch as she was dragging me away. My dark brown curls were large and bouncing, thanks to the large amount of product that was put into my hair.

"Go make yourself useful somewhere else, as you can't even just stand and smile. Dumb models can even do it." Kate pushed me angrily towards the house. My hands began to shake and I could feel the magic pulsating a bit in my hands. I took a deep, ragged breath in and smoothed my vintage red dress, patting invisible creases.

I walked inside, muttering angrily to myself about dumb publicists. I went to the kitchen, hungry for a snack I would be judged for eating if anyone else was around. Luckily the entire kitchen staff was outside. I grabbed a Sprite can from the refrigerator, before digging out some gummy bears (my weakness). I sat at the island on a bar stool, munching on the fruity, chewy goodness and pouted.

Our kitchen was gorgeous, to say the least. I wish I had some talent for that, as I would put the kitchen to good use. We had large, white cabinets both above and below the marble counter tops. A large fridge that was almost as wide as I was tall (I'm five foot four too).

I didn't hear him come in. He evaded the security cameras, as I would later find out. The only reason I noticed him, was the sharp sting of a needle hitting my neck. Gasping, I hopped out of my chair and turned to see him. Everything began to move in slow motion. I immediately went for my wand, but it was hidden away upstairs, away from where a drunk no-maj couldn't find it.

My vision blurred, going in and out of focus. I couldn't make out any details. I couldn't scream. My body was numb, as if I was petrified. There was a ringing in my ears. A small noise came out of someone. It could have been me. I wasn't sure. He laughed, a low, grumbling laugh.

"Nice try, little witch. This will teach your mother for fraternizing with no-majs." He added something, but the ringing in my ears got louder, overtaking everything. My body went limp, my head smashing to the floor. There was a buzz in the back of my head that may have been pain. I tried to focus on his face. He had a wild smile on his scarred face. He leaned down, his mouth moving but I couldn't hear him. I saw his hands touching my arms, running down them, caressing them. His hands moved around my body, places I wish I could smack his hand away from. I could see him grasping my breast, the veins on his hand pulsating. His hands moved further south. I couldn't keep looking. I knew where I would see him touch. I also knew what would come next. Tears leaked out of my eyes. A pressure began developing on my chest. It was making it increasingly hard to breathe. The lights above me began to flicker at a fast pace. My magic was going haywire. I closed my eyes.

 _I'm sorry Mom. Dad- I hope you kick some American law ass. Mom, don't be sad. You were an amazing witch, someone I could only have hoped to have been one day. I love you guys. Don't be sad._

Then… nothing. Nothing at all.

Sorry guys for the slow start! This chapter and the next will be fairly slow, but hopefully things will get interesting once we hit Hogwarts! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Arguing. My parents were arguing again. The white noise I was so used to hearing was filled with angry whispers. I could feel the swirls of a headache beginning on the front of my forehead. I heaved a loud sigh, opening my eyes. The lights were dimmed, the same small amount of brightness they had been set to for the past few weeks. It looked as if the hospital room was lit by candles. It had been nice, at first. Now it just irritated me. I longed for sunlight. With the lighting and lack of windows in my room, it was impossible to tell what time of day it was.

I'd been in the hospital for a month now. Saints Medical Center had both no-maj and magical wings. I was tucked away in the magical wing, with protective spells cast all around my room. The magical wing, according to the no-majs, was one that was still under construction, but had had a gas leak and was too toxic to continue building. When a no-maj saw someone enter the wing, they immediately forgot what they saw, as only magical beings can influence someone to do. The only people I'd seen come in and out of my room were my parents, Meredith Hunt (the main doctor) and the two nurses. Amelia was the day-shift nurse, while April had the night shift.

I looked down to the foot of my bed where my parents gave me forced smiles when our eyes met, before Mom grabbed Dad's arm, dragging him into the hallway where they could continue their discussion. Movement above my head caught my eye. The long, red hair gave away what time of day it was. April gave me a soft smile as she continued muttering spells above my head, waving her wand around my head, moving down the rest of my body.

I'd long suspected I could have gone home only after a week or so, but my parents insisted on keeping me here. It was safe to assume it was to protect me from the intruder that night. They hadn't caught him yet. I don't know how he'd known I was a witch, but he knew. I could only assume he was a no-maj, as he hadn't used magic to attack me.

From what I had been told, a no-maj had come in to use the bathroom and saw him crouched over me. The no-maj recognized me as the Congressman's daughter and began shouting. Other no-majs ran in to see, scaring the man off.

 _Don't._ I thought to myself. I fisted the sheets on my bed. _Don't think about him. He doesn't deserve your thoughts. Distract yourself._ I looked around and saw something sitting on the bedside table.

Last week, April had brought me a stack of books that she thought could keep me occupied while I was 'on the mend'. I use that phrase lightly, as I believed I was completely mended but just was not allowed to leave the room. I hadn't been physically hurt too badly. At all. I reached over and picked up the first book in the stack. There was a scandalous picture of a shirtless man and a woman in a skimpy nightgown, draped over him. I cocked an eyebrow at April.

"You seriously read this shit?" I chuckled. A light blush overtook April's pale, slightly freckled face.

"The nights can get long sometimes…" She spoke softly, almost embarrassed. For the first time in weeks, I bit back a smile.

"Don't you have a husband?" I teased, still keeping the smile off my face to the best of my ability. She scoffed. Her husband was one of her favorite subjects to discuss, opening her up a bit.

"You wouldn't know it! Jackson's off traveling, learning about the various witch and wizard cultures. Someone has to stay home and make money." She snorted delicately. This time I smiled.

The voices outside the door got louder. Still unintelligible, but loud enough to know there was an argument going on. The smile on my face disappeared and I heaved a sigh, rolling my eyes upward. The ceiling had been enchanted to show whatever I requested. Beach waves rolled onto the shore, before curling away. It had been so long since I had gone to the beach. I missed the sound of the waves crashing into each other.

"They're just trying to decide what's best for you." April came and sat next to my legs on the bed. I sat up a little further on the bed, wincing at how stiff I was. April put a kind hand on my knee. "They know how easily jeopardized you were. That man came into your house so easily because he was a no-maj. The MACUSA is in a panic. They don't know why you were targeted, or even who he was. Perhaps because of your father's new position in Congress. Either way, you're unsafe."

I could see him in my mind's eye. He began to cloud my vision. I could his lewd grin staring at me. I began to have trouble breathing, but April didn't notice, flipping through her novel, lost in her thoughts. I could feel the panic taking over me. I had been numb at the time, but my imagination went wild creating what it must have felt like to have his hands touch my skin.

"Distract me." I gasped. I could feel my hands begin to shake, before the shaking began to move throughout my body. I was having trouble thinking. My mind was foggy, my field of vision getting smaller.

"Oh! Oh. Okay. Uh. Well, Jackson is in London right now, studying magical culture in the UK. There's a school called Hogwarts there. What kind of name is that? I mean, I grew up on a farm and trust me, warts on hogs are nothing to name a school after. They say Harry Potter's son goes there. He would be about your age by now." April looked thoughtful. "I wonder what he looks like. Maybe your cup of tea?" She gave me a side eye, giggling at herself.

The pressure in my chest began to lighten. I felt as if I was drenched with water, the way the shaking and the fear suddenly fled. I took a deep breath, coughing as my lungs flexed. April began running her hand over my hair in a calming motion.

I gave April a glare. "I'm over here dying, and the first thing you think of is fucking pig warts and setting me up with some famous dude's son?" April rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to respond when my parents stepped into the room.

It was dead silent for a few moments before April looked at my parents and seemed to get some sort of hint they were telling her. She gave me a thumbs up, before gracefully leaving, her hair flared out behind her.

"You know, this pig farts may not-" My father began. I snorted in such an unladylike way, my mother began to correct me, before realizing what my father had said.

"Hogwarts, dear. Hogwarts. What your father is trying to say is that it may not be a bad idea to send you away, just temporarily. While this no-maj is out there, we have no idea who he is with or what he knows. You know my brother, your Uncle Peter, is one of the professors over there. It would be the perfect opportunity to have you whisked away to an unknown location, but still be able to have someone look after you." My mother kept rambling on, but I stopped listening after this point, lost in my own thoughts.

Ever since I had discovered I was a witch, roughly around eight years old, my mother had kept me with her. She and I were always close, and she cried when Ilvermorny sent my letter at 11. My father had just been starting his political career at this time, and he was going to be away often, traveling, schmoozing. My mother would be alone, as I had no siblings. So, I stayed. I had traveled across the United States, seeing the sights, but never really taking them in. I was always the dutiful daughter.

My parents were right. My heart began to thud almost painfully when I realized I may be the one that is endangering my parents. If this… person was after me, any second I spend with my parents puts them more in danger.

"I'll go." I whispered. My mother stopped mid-sentence.

"Darling, are you sure?" My father moved, grabbing my hand. My mother followed, too shocked to speak still. I know my mother, she didn't want me to leave, but she was also torn about what would be the best course of action for my safety.

"Can I skype you? Text? Call?" I asked, my voice cracking. I sniffed, clearing my throat. This was not the time to get weepy, damn it.

"Peter usually sends owl-post, but he's old fashioned. He's home for summer break, so I can give him a call. Aurora, are you sure? Once you're there, it may be too dangerous to come back." My parents exchanged uneasy glances.

"I'm sure."

Next stop, Hogwarts!

I'm not entirely sorry for the multiple Grey's Anatomy references. Plus, I had to throw in some AVPM. Any predictions what house Aurora will end up in?

Lots of Love!


End file.
